Brothers Reunited
by Kitsunemaru-san
Summary: A lost sibling has found his brother...Naruto!, but what will happen if the people of The Village Hidden in Leaves find out just who this brother really is...Chapter 5 in Progress... Please R&R....Honestly please write a review, I need opinions from ppl
1. Long Lost Brother

Chapter 1

Long Lost Brother

It was quiet in the forest. No birds sang, not even a gentle breeze blew. The village hidden in the leaves were holding their chunin selection exams as the boy stumbled in through the gates of the village.

"Bro…ther."

The boy sighed as he collapsed just in side the gates.

"**_Brother…where are you? Please brother…help me."_**

The boy opened his eyes.

"Brother?" the boy whispered.

"Ah, good to see that you have awaken."

A calm man's voice said.

"Where am I" the boy asked?

What is your name young one?" the voice said.

"M-my name is….Kitsunemaru." the boy answered.

The man smiled.

"My name is Kakashi, and you are in Konoha village."

Kitsunemaru raised up

"Brother is here!" Kitsunemaru exclaimed.

Kitsunemaru jumped out of his bed and ran out of the room.

"Brother!"

"_Kitsunemaru…"_ Kakashi thought. _"could he be…"_

-------

The match fight part of the chunin exams were well under way as Kakashi returned to the examination room. Everyone was tense because of the fights but there was a murmur of voice speaking of the boy that was found collapsed just inside the village.

"Lord Hokage…" began Kakashi.

"Ah…how is the boy Kakashi?" asked the old man as Kakashi walked through the door.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" shouted a young, loud-mouthed ninja.

"Naruto." Kakashi said. "This is nothing of…"

Suddenly the doors burst open. A tall, silvered hair young man walked in.

"_Heh, here he is now"_ Kakashi thought as he smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked that. I sorta left it with a cliffhanger….so who is this Kitsunemaru? Just wait and see!


	2. Kitsunemaru's Brother Is

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry that my last chapter was so short. I just needed something like a "cornerstone" thing to start on. Um…I tweaked the storyline a bit and in regard to the skills of some unnamed ninja I shall not explain them here… Raziel Delacroix and Insaneiac the Maniac…you have my thanks! Oh Yeah…this chapter is mostly dialogue, my next chapter will not disappoint all you action-loving fans out there! Well, here it is, the next chapter, hot and fresh! so enjoy…Oh…um…please R&R! Thanks!**

**P.S. - I like the dotdotdot thing (…) so deal with it!**

**P.P.S.- I have only 1 channel cries and I do not get to watch the Naruto anime much so I read the manga…so if you all will bear with me, I shall be brought up to speed on the anime…help me with that one please! cries 1 channel….wahh! crawls into the fetal position**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I own some of you people **coughrazieldelacroixcough **but not Naruto. As you all sit there wearing Naruto headbands and Sakura dresses you all are consumed by this raging fad that is Naruto…I promise that if anyone dares to destroy Naruto, They **WILL **combust into an all consuming flame…and I invite you all to all **Defecate **on their ashes…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Kitsunemaru's Brother is…

Everyone stared as this young boy with long silver hair burst through the doors. Kitsunemaru looked around the room. Suddenly he was surrounded by elite ninjas; they all seemed ready to kill him.

"Hold it." the Hokage said calmly. "Please don't harm him."

The ninja backed off of him. Naruto looked at Kakashi, then back at Kitsunemaru.

"Who are you? Why did you barge in here? Can't you see that we are in the middle of an important exam?"

Kitsunemaru just looked at Naruto as his questions bombarded him. Silence overtook the room as he just stood there staring at the young blonde ninja clad in orange. A smile crept over Kitsunemaru's face. Naruto squinted at Kitsunemaru

"What are you looking at me like that for? I know that I'm good looking but…"

"Brother! Brother! I have found you at last!" Kitsunemaru shouted with happiness as he tackled Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto screamed.

_WHAP!_ Kitsunemaru was sent flying right into a wall. Kitsunemaru recovered from the blow.

"Brother, why did you do that? It's been 13 years since I saw you last." At this Kitsunemaru's eyes began to tear up. "Why did you leave me?" the distraught young man screamed.

"But you are older than me…um…Kitsunemaru." Naruto pointed out

Kitsunemaru was stunned at the fact that what Naruto had just said was true. Silence overtook the room. Naruto and Kitsunemaru looked at each others face, studying their features for what seemed like an eternity.

"Who cares about that damn runt!" someone shouted.

All the ninja turned around to find who had said this sentence that echoed across the room.

"Heh, that damn Naruto is just a failure! Once a failure, always a failure!"

At this, everyone's eyes fell on Hyuga Neji. The Hokage, Kakashi, and all the other ninja gasped with astonishment. Kitsunemaru's nostrils flared and his pool-like aquamarine eyes widened with anger.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!"

Kitsunemaru's voice came from behind the disrespecting pale-eyed ninja.

"_How did he….get behind me so fast?" _thought Neji.

"I suggest a fight…or are you not up to it my white eyed friend?" Kitsunemaru spoke calmly.

The Hokage stood up. "I think it is a nice idea." he shouted. He caught the eye of the tall caterpillar-browed ninja. The ninja nodded.

"Neji, you will fight this boy." commanded the uber-browed ninja.

"Yes Master Guy." sighed Neji as he jumped into the ring.

"Hayate." called the Hokage.

The man in the ring looked up and nodded. "cough This fight shall be between Neji of the Hyuga clan and Kitsunemaru! coughcough

Kitsunemaru looked at Naruto. "I do this for you." he whispered as he jumped into the ring.

Kitsunemaru landed in the ring with a thud. Neji and Kitsunemaru looked at each other for the longest time.

"Brother…" sighed Kitsunemaru.

"Ready, cough begin!" hacked Hayate.

Kitsunemaru stood looking at the ground for a moment. _"Time to show my true form…I'm scared but…brother needs me…I'm strong…I am…"_

A thick fog enveloped Kitsunemaru.

"_His chakra is…overflowing"_ thought Neji

Every ninja in the room stood aghast. Some of the older ninja were in shock.

"How can this be? Mumbled Kakashi "It's not possible!"

Sakura gasped and grabbed onto Naruto. Looks at Sakura and grinned. "Well, this isn't so bad."

The fog began to dissipates slowly as Kitsunemaru steps out

"…the Eight-tailed Fox!" Shouted Kitsunemaru.

Two snow white fox ears poked out of the top of his head, his long silver hair flowed over his well toned body and eight silver and white tails extended from his tailbone. All the ninja looked on in awe, even the Hokage was pleased.

"_Wow! He's …so handsome…so…"_ thought a young blonde genin.

Kitsunemaru cast a courageous glance at Neji.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes!" answered Neji as he moved to stand in defense.

Kitsunemaru smiled as he ran at Neji.

"_This is for you…Brother!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya know… I really hate doing this kind of thing but You shall have the next chapter really soon! Kitsunemaru is the Eight-Tailed Fox…wow! I didn't see that one coming! Who was that blonde ninja…give me a buzz if ya know. I like a little foreshadowing…And who knows what is running through Naruto's mind right now with Sakura all over him…oh yeah Sasuke is in his comatose slumber….SPOILER! The battles begins in the next chapter--Ninja Vs. Fox: Neji Hyuga and Kitsunemaru…Uzamaki?----he needs a last name…is this good?


	3. Neji Hyuga Vs Kitsunemaru

**-Faust- Hey Everyone! Long Time no see!**

**-Kitsunemaru- You got that right, I've been waiting to kick Neji's ass for a while now…**

**-Faust- Uh…um…well…**

**Kitsunemaru grabs a kunai out of nowhere**

**-Faust- Uh…Kitsunemaru…what are you going to do with that?**

**-Kitsunemaru- Oh nothing, Just about to kill you for letting this story hang forever…**

**-Faust- B-B-But you k-know I had issues…**

**-Kitsunemaru- … I'll let you off this time…but next time…**

**-Faust- Ok…thanks…well…on with the story… /runs away/**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I do however own Kitsunemaru…

-Kitsunemaru- What are you talking about, I own YOU/hits Faust on the head with a…random thing…Sakura/

-Sakura- Ow! Kitsunemaru why did you do that!

-Faust- Hey, I'm the one whose supposed to ask that…/rubs head/ anyway…on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Ninja Vs. Fox: Neji Hyuga and Kitsunemaru…Uzamaki?

All the ninja stared as Kitsunemaru ran at Neji. Suddenly Kitsunemaru stopped.

"What's the matter? Where's all that rage I saw in your eyes just now? Are you just now realizing that you have no chance of beating me?"

"Neji!"

Neji looked up at the overhang where everyone was standing, his eyes met those of the Taijutsu specialist Rock Lee.

"Do not underestimate him. Do you not know who it is that you face?"

Neji simply chuckled.

Everyone looked at the knowledgeable Rock Lee, awaiting the answer.

"It's obvious, his brother is technically not Naruto…"

"My brother's name is Kyuubi!" Shouted Kitsunemaru, "He disappeared 13 years ago and I've been looking for him ever since… it was right before he gained his ninth tail."

Smiled and looked up at Naruto "I've found you Big Brother!"

Kitsunemaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flower and a feather.

"_Now, which one should I use, The Cosmo or the Dove's Feather?" _thought Kitsunemaru.

A sweet fragrance filled the arena. Everyone seemed to relax as the enchanting smell washed over them.

"I think I'll use this one."

The aquamarine-eyed fox had chosen the feather. He threw the cosmo into the air behind him towards the overhang. A hand reached out and grabbed it as it flew through the air. Sakura looked over at the person holding the flower.

"_Ino?" _Sakura thought to herself.

The young kunoichi Ino stood cradling the flower in her hand. She looked down at Kitsunemaru and blushed.

"Well, shall we begin?" asked Neji as he activated his Byakugan

Kitsunemaru smiled as the feather grew to the size of a katana

"Yes!"

Kitsunemaru ran at Neji bearing his fangs.

"What are you going to do with a feather?" mocked Neji.

Kitsunemaru slashed at Neji with the feather. Neji leaped backwards to escape the blow. Blood trickled from slash marks on his face and arms.

"Is this the best you can do?" chuckled Neji.

"Don't listen to him Kitsunemaru he's just afraid of you!"

Kitsunemaru looked up at the overhang to meet the eyes of Ino. She blushed as she realized what she had said and that she had Kitsunemaru's attention.

"Thanks for the tip…um…"

"M-m-my n-name's Ino." Ino stuttered.

"Ino...such a beautiful name…" Kitsunemaru said.

Ino blushed a deep red.

Sakura laughed. "If you blush anymore you'll be sun burnt."

Ino looked at Sakura. "Shut up Billboard brow!"

Naruto whispered to Sakura "I think Ino has been taking social lessons from Hinata"

"Please, cough no more interruptions." Hayate stated

Kitsunemaru jumped into the air, trying to cleave Neji with the feather. Neji dodged the feather and pressed his hand onto Kitsunemaru's chest. Kitsunemaru fell to his knees as he coughed up blood. Ino gasped in concern.

"Is this the power of the Eight-tailed fox?" Neji mocked, "you're just like Naruto… a failure!

Kitsunemaru gazed into the white eyes of his adversary. Anger overwhelmed him.

"Is this…all you think I can do?" Kitsunemaru fiercely asked as he staggered to his feet, "That didn't even faze me"

Neji had an astonished look on his face.

"_How is this possible?…How…how can he withstand such a fatal attack?" _Those words echoed in Neji's mind.

"It's possible because you judged me before you understood my abilities." Kitsunemaru answered, "I can see into you heart and soul much farther than your Byakugan; Your mind isn't hidden from me!"

The always emotionless Neji now stood aghast at the statement the aquamarine-eyed fox boy spoke.

"…I see your dark and haunting past, and I can now feel the pain that you felt then and now…**YOU** are the one that thinks that they're a failure!"

Neji was enraged by the words that bombarded him. He took a low stance.

"Well, let's stop playing" Neji taunted.

Kitsunemaru pulled a cherry blossom out of a fold in his thin ragged shirt and held it in his hand as it twisted and grew into the shape of a katana.

Kitsunemaru laughed "You were playing?"

Neji grunted.

"Gentle Fist…Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!"

Neji ran at Kitsunemaru with lighting fast speed, he was on Kitsunemaru in less than a second.

"Eight Trigrams, Two Palms!…"

Neji pressed Kitsunemaru's body with unrivaled speed.

"…Four Palms!…Eight Palms!…16 Palms!…32 Palms!…"

Kitsunemaru was knocked off feet into the air.

"…64 PALMS!"

Kitsunemaru was flung backwards by the last blow. He skidded across the ground and into a wall. The wall ruptured by the force of Kitsunemaru hitting it, causing it to crack.

Kitsunemaru fell to the ground, he laid there for a few minutes.

"It seems that the Eight-tailed Fox was no match for my 64 Palms, I believe he's dead." Neji spoke those words with confidence as he walks back to the steps of the overhang.

"Heh…is it…my turn yet?"

Neji turned to see Kitsunemaru standing there panting with blood pouring from his mouth and red dots on his body where his tenketsu had been pressed. Neji's eyes widened as Kitsunemaru's wounds and the red dots began to close and fade.

Kitsunemaru raised his weapons over his head and let go of them. There was whispers of astonishment and amazement as the blades floated above his head.

Kitsunemaru stretched out his left arm towards Neji. The flower blade moved to comply, floating one foot out of reach of his hand. He moved the other hand and the feather moved in response

"Flowers of Chaos!…" a red aura enveloped the flower blade.

"…Wings of Destiny!…" The feather blade too became enshrouded in a red aura.

Kitsunemaru's tails fanned out much like a peacocks as the red aura surrounded him as well. He smiled as the aura shifted color to silver. Kitsunemaru was bathed in a mercury light.

"…Dance of The Innocent!"

The blades flew at Neji while Kitsunemaru began to sway his body in a graceful dance. As his arms flitted about, the blades moved to the same movement as his arms slashing and slicing Neji's body. Neji, unable to block the blades, collapsed from the injuries he had sustained. Blood poured from Neji's wounds as he lay on his back. Kitsunemaru walked over to Neji, the blades floating in circles around his body.

"You…you're a formidable opponent…Kitsunemaru…"

Kitsunemaru stood over Neji's helpless form lying in a pool of blood

"Are you ready?"

Neji nodded.

Kitsunemaru raised his arms above his head, commanding the blades to do the same. Neji closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate. Kitsunemaru brought his arms down and pointed them a Neji. The blades pointed down at Neji and pierced his heart. There was a flash of light, everyone was lost in it's brilliance.

"Kitsunemaru!" shouted Ino

The light faded and everyone rubbed their eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. Kitsunemaru stood over Neji's body smiling. All the ninja, even the Hokage, looked on in awe. Neji opened his eyes and raised his hands to look at them. He sat up immediately to look at the rest of his body.

"Wow! The wounds…there all gone!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes… it is a skill I devised myself…" Kitsunemaru voiced proudly, "…it's meant to cause you great pain then make you understand purity and innocence, if you understand and grasp it, it heals you…if not, you die."

There were a lot of "oh"s and "ah"s following his statement. Neji grunted

"I made a technique up Kitsunemaru!" boasted Naruto.

"Really? Will you show it to me Brother?" Kitsunemaru shouted happily

Naruto laughed in contentment as he preformed the hand signs, he finally had someone who "wanted" to see his technique. Neji, who seemed out of mind had moved back up to stand next to Master Guy.

"_Oh…not this…" _thought the entire populace of Konoha ninja present.

"Transform!"

Naruto was enveloped in smoke for a moment. When it cleared, Naruto was no longer standing there. In his place stood a beautiful, busty, unclothed woman with long blonde hair pulled up in pigtails. She blew a kiss at Kitsunemaru.

"So…how do you like my technique?" asked The woman.

"It's nice Brother, I've never seen anything like it…" Kitsunemaru was apparently unfazed by such a sight, unlike the other male ninja, who seem to succumb to it,"…let me try."

Kitsunemaru clapped his hand together and smoke covered him, it cleared so after. In his place stood an elegant young woman with long silver hair that extend past her knees and aquamarine eyes completely naked. She put a finger up to her bottom lip and giggled.

"How's this Brother, did I do it right?"

Naruto had changed back into himself and stood filled with pride.

"Yes, perfect!"

Every adult male ninja fell over in astonishment.

"Naruto! What have you done" shouted Sakura as she hit him over the head.

"Ow!"

Kitsunemaru changed back as Naruto rubbed his head.

"Are you alright Brother?" Kitsunemaru asked as he jumped up to the overhang. He landed next to Ino who "accidentally" fell into him. Kitsunemaru caught her.

"Whoa! Are you alright?"

"Um…Y-y-yes." she stuttered

Kitsunemaru simply looked into her eyes as she blushed.

"_I found Brother…maybe…I've found a home also."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Faust- Ok! I finished the third chapter…in one night…**

**-Kitsunemaru- You did good Faust!**

**-Faust- Thanks!…now…will you get that kunai out of my back?**

**-Kitsunemaru- Oh, right…sorry**

**-Faust- Well, I'll leave you here for now. Hope you can't wait to read the next chapter…we sure can't…right Kitsunemaru?**

**-Kitsunemaru- Right…by the way…what was that "fall" about?**

**-Faust- Oh nothing /runs away/**

**-Kitsunemaru- Get back here/follows/**


	4. Of Lavender, Ramen, and Love

**-Faust- Hello all and welcome to another exciting installment of "Brothers Reunited"!**

**-Faust- After contemplating and considering circumstances, I have decided to veer away from the original storyline of the anime/manga…after all…this is a fanfic…if I wanted to go along with the storyline I wouldn't even try to write this story. In this storyline, the third Hokage doesn't die, Sasuke doesn't run off, and Neji isn't as much of an ass as before.**

**-Kitsunemaru- What are you babbling about now Faust?**

**-Faust- First, do you want the story to be all about you?**

**-Kitsunemaru- Uh…yeah…**

**-Faust- Well why don't you read the second part of the opening to this chapter…**

**-Kitsunemaru- /scrolls up to the top of the page/**

**-Kitsunemaru- Oh…**

**-Faust- …Idiot…**

**-Kitsunemaru- Ok whatever. I've got to go…do something…**

**-Faust- Like what, go follow Ino around like a lost puppy?**

**-Kitsunemaru- /blushes/ S-shut up/grabs a copy of Kakashi's "Make Out Paradise" and smashes it over Faust's head/**

**-Faust- Ow/rubs head/…uh…Kitsunemaru…**

**-Kitsunemaru- What?**

**-Faust- Is that Kakashi's…book?**

**-Kitsunemaru- Uh-oh!**

**-Faust and Kitsunemaru- RUN AWAY!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…But neither do you so ha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Of Lavender, Ramen, and Love

It has been two weeks after the Chunin exam had ended and everyone had put it out of mind. Kitsunemaru had become a legal citizen of Konoha and had taken up residence in the apartment next to Naruto's. Kitsunemaru had awoken before the sun had risen that morning, he hadn't slept good that night. He had been told of what had become of his brother two days before and it has troubled him since.

**/Flashback/**

"It can't be true! It mustn't!"

"Kitsunemaru, Your brother had destroyed villages and killed so many people, he had become a demon." the Hokage said calmly, "The Fourth Hokage gave his life to seal Kyuubi inside of Naruto."

"But Kyuubi wouldn't do anything like that! He was so gentle and kind to me…"

Tears started to well up in Kitsunemaru's eyes.

"…Our kind, when it comes time for us to gain our ninth tail we must make a choice…"

The Hokage, Kakashi, and all the other Jonin present fell quiet.

Kitsunemaru took a deep breath to push back the tears.

"…We must choose what path to follow in our heart. The paths are based on the two most pure emotions, true love and pure hate. Most of my kind give in irresistibly to the call of evil, but a few…find light…and love…within their hearts to purge the darkness and tread the path of good."

"And you too must make this choice?" asked the Hokage.

Kitsunemaru nodded.

"I can't tell you what choice I will make but…" Kitsunemaru looked up at the Hokage and smiled, "As long as I have my brother…Naruto…I will do what is right!"

The Hokage smiled and looked to the Jonin present, they nodded.

"Very well. I, as Hokage, here by bestow citizenship to the village of Konoha upon you Kitsunemaru!"

Kitsunemaru smiled as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Thank you Lord Hokage! This is the happiest moment of my life!"

**/End Flashback/**

" _Brother…a demon?…"_

Kitsunemaru shook that thought out of his head.

"_Knock Knock"_

Kitsunemaru got up and walked to the door to see who it was as Naruto burst through the it.

"Hey Kitsunema-"

Naruto ran right into Kitsunemaru, knocking him to the floor. There was a crash as Kitsunemaru knocked over a table.

"Uh…sorry Kitsunemaru."

Naruto helped Kitsunemaru to his feet and brushed him off.

"It's ok Brother." said Kitsunemaru while rubbing his head.

Naruto smiled; It made him feel good inside to be called that, even if they weren't really brothers.

"Uh…how come you still have you tails and ears?" Naruto curiously asked.

Kitsunemaru's ears twitched.

"I feel now that I no longer have to hide my true identity."

Naruto looked at Kitsunemaru stupidly. Naruto pulled Kitsunemaru's head and begin playing with the silver-haired fox's ears.

"Wow…Your ears are so cool!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Uh…thanks…"

Kitsunemaru had never had this happen to him before, he didn't know how to react.

"Hey Kitsunemaru, you hungry?" asked Naruto.

Kitsunemaru's stomach growled loudly. He realized that he hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Yeah I am. All I've eaten since coming here was berries and bread."

"Fine, let's go out for ramen!" Naruto decided.

"Uh…what's ramen?" Kitsunemaru asked. He had never had much "human" food before.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT RAMEN IS!" Naruto screamed as he danced around in surprise.

"Well, I'll just have to show you what it is" Naruto said when he calmed down.

It was a beautiful morning in the village of Konoha. Kitsunemaru smiled as the sun's warm rays showered his face. As they both left the apartment, Kitsunemaru noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely . Kitsunemaru just looked at the ground.

"_Is it the way I'm dressed?"_ thought Kitsunemaru.

Kitsunemaru was dressed in a worn, soft blue kimono with a silver trim and straw sandals. There was a hole where he had ripped it so his tails could poke through. It was apparent that he had this kimono for quite some time.

"We're here!" Naruto announced to the dazed Kitsunemaru.

Kitsunemaru looked up to see a small building with a large glass window with the word "ramen" painted all over it in bright red letters. When Naruto opened the door to the restaurant Kitsunemaru was overwhelmed by delectable and aromatic smells. The two walked in and took a seat at a table near the back of the building.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite customer!"

A tall, thin young man wearing a white apron with brown splotches on it approached the table.

"Hey Takamichi! How's the ramen today?" Naruto asked.

Takamichi laughed.

"Ya know Naruto, if I get a few more customers like you, I can retire before I turn thirty!" the man grabbed a notepad out of his apron pocket, "What'll it be for ya?"

"Let's see…" Naruto looked as if was in deep thought.

"I'll have one bowl of your shrimp ramen for my friend here…"

Takamichi stole a look at Kitsunemaru as he jotted down the order. Kitsunemaru pretended not to notice.

"…And the usual for me."

"Right away Naruto." Takamichi said as he ran to the kitchen.

"So…"

Kitsunemaru glanced up at Naruto.

"What is it brother?" Kitsunemaru inquired.

"Even though we're not really brothers…why do you call me that?"

Kitsunemaru looked into Naruto's eyes, as if searching for a deeper meaning.

"Because…my brother is inside of you, and, in some small way…that makes us brothers." Kitsunemaru explained.

Naruto grinned

"So…we're family?"

"Yes Naruto…brother…we are."

It was about that time that Takamichi came out carrying a bowl of steaming hot ramen to the table.

"Here you go Kitsunemaru-san."

Takamichi sat the bowl in front of Kitsunemaru. He took a deep breath, savoring the smell of the noodle soup.

"Yours is coming Naruto…"

Just then, four cooks came out carrying 14 bowls of assorted ramen. Kitsunemaru's eyes widened.

"_How can he eat this much?"_

The bowl were sat down in front of Naruto, it seemed that he had ordered every kind of ramen they had today.

"It's on the house today Naruto."

Takamichi smiled at Kitsunemaru and retreated back to the kitchen.

"Hold on Kitsunemaru, I've gotta go use the bathroom, enjoy the ramen."

With that Naruto got up and ran off to the bathrooms. Kitsunemaru grabbed some chopsticks and sniffed his ramen.

"Mmm…smells so good…"

---------------

Ino woke up this morning thinking it was such a beautiful morning that she just had to take a walk through town. She ran into Sakura at a flower stand across from a ramen shop. Sakura grinned.

"So…Ino-pig…You like our newest addition to the village?"

Ino blushed a deep crimson color.

"Sakura! D-don't s-say anything…"

"AAAHHHHHH! MY RAMEN!"

The girls turned to see where the scream had come from. From what they deduced, they ran into the ramen shop. Naruto was standing there weeping over 15 empty bowls of ramen. Ino and Sakura looked under the table to see Kitsunemaru clutching his stomach.

"Ohhh…I don't think I like this ramen stuff very much"

---------------

Two days and five rolls of antacids later, Kitsunemaru groggily got out of his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his aquamarine eyes. As he sat there yawning and thinking about how much he hated ramen, his ears perked up, someone was in his house. As he walked through his rather large apartment he noticed that he heard a woman's voice singing. He followed the voice through the apartment to the steamy bathroom. Now, Kitsunemaru had had little, if none at all, experience with women. That said, Kitsunemaru barged into the hot steamy bathroom. What he found was a startled and unclothed Ino. They both stood there blushing for a few minutes before Ino realized that she was naked. Kitsunemaru's eyes wandered over Ino's body, not out of perversion but out of curiosity. Ino blushed even deeper as Kitsunemaru took in her figure. She was startled at the fact that she made no move to cover herself.

"You…smell nice…is it lavender?".

Ino seem to come to as Kitsunemaru's voice broke the silence.

She grabbed a towel to cover her beautiful, voluptuous body.

"Y-yes…"

Kitsunemaru stepped up to Ino, their bodies inches apart. Ino looked as if all her dreams had come true. Kitsunemaru reached up and moved the platinum blonde hair out of the young woman's face. They stood there gazing into each others eyes for an eternity. Kitsunemaru raised his hands and pulled her face close to his. Ino closed her eyes as her heart leapt into her throat. Kitsunemaru pressed his lips tenderly to Ino's. Her body relaxed as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the silver-haired Kitsunemaru. The two stood there holding each other in a warm embrace, savoring the steady thump of the opposite's heartbeat. Ino broke the kiss to look into the eyes of the man that held her.

"Kitsunemaru…" Ino sighed.

"What is it my sweet flower?" Kitsunemaru asked.

"I…I…love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Faust- Oh! Am I mean or what? Leaving it to hang there like that! Well, how did you like it? It seemed Kitsunemaru's male hormones kicked in right at the end.**

**-Kitsunemaru- Faust…**

**-Faust- What is it Kitsunemaru?**

**-Kitsunemaru-…Thank you…**

**-Faust- No problem Kitsunemaru.**

**-Kitsunemaru- …**

**-Faust- Well, I hope that keeps you happy till the next chapter so for now…So long!**

**/Meanwhile/**

**-Kakashi- /scratches his head/ Where did I put my…book?**


End file.
